Nuestras vidas
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: La batalla final, muerte a su alrededor, ambos pierden a sus camaradas, a sus amigos, a esas personas que los ayudaron desde el principio, ¿ahora ke van a hacer? ¿como van a seguir con esto? InuKag y MirSan terminado


Nuestras vidas

La batalla a pasado y a lo lejos están los cuerpo de todos los amigos que entregaron sus vidas para matar al cruel verdugo de sus alegrías y esperanzas pero dos cuerpos son los que llaman la atención de la vista de Sango, son los cuerpos de la persona más importante de su vida y de su mejor amiga, Miroku y Kagome, sin moverse, sin brillo en los ojos, sin las vidas que fueron las más importantes para ella y por supuesto para Inu Yasha y él se encontraba a lo lejos, apoyado contra un árbol y mirando el suelo, sus manos, las de ambos, están llenas de sangre, solo recordar lo que sucedió, con ellos, con sus amigos, con sus vidas, con su amor.

Por primera ves Sango mira como Inu Yasha llora sin control y se da cuenta que las lagrimas salen de su rostro sin que sé de cuenta.

Flash Back

- ¡Bien hecho Inu Yasha! –gritaba Sango al ver como su amigo había destruido a Naraku- lo lograste

Inu Yasha le sonrió y busco la mirada de Kagome...

- ¡¡Cuidado! –Grito una joven, Inu Yasha se dio la vuelta y recibió a Kagome sobre sus brazos, la brazo y al mirarla detalladamente encontró una herida en su espalda... profunda... busco su rostro y la encontró sonriendo- Inu... Yasha, ¿estas... bien?

- ¡¡¡Kagome! –Grito Inu Yasha al ver la herida y como la sonrisa de su amada se iba y el brillo en sus ojos se desvanecía con lentitud- ¡¡Kagome!

- Inu... Yasha... –la herida no la dejaba respirar bien- yo... te... yo te amo Inu Yasha –el solo la miro con temor- prométeme que serás muy feliz y... vas a continuar

El joven la miro con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió

- Yo también Kagome, te amo –dijo Inu Yasha pero en ese momento sintió como la presencia de Kagome se alejaba y solo se quedaba su cuerpo- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!

Lentamente la dejo en el suelo y la abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello y dejando que el liquido salado que guardaba en sus ojos saliera, Inu Yasha se dio cuenta lo que había pasado, un demonio, lo iba a atacar por la espalda y ella se puso como escudo y el ataque fue contra ella. Sango dejo que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro y se arrodillo al cuerpo de Miroku, el había absorbido muchos insectos venenosos y ahora se estaba recuperando, ella lo abrazo y el acerco su boca a su oído

- Te amo, Sango –le susurro

Ella solo lo miro incrédula y luego observo como el hollo negro ya no estaba pero el veneno seguía en su cuerpo, ella dejo de llorar y le susurro

- Yo también, houshi-sama

El fingió una sonrisa que calmo a Sango pero la verdad era que el dolor era más fuerte que el y no resistía por mucho tiempo

- Por favor, dime Miroku, por lo menos una ves, por favor

Ella le dio un beso en los labios, el cual él le correspondió

- Te amo Miroku

El le quito la pequeña cantidad de cabello que tapaba su rostro

- Prométeme que serás feliz

- Con tal que este con usted, yo lo seré

- No, dime que aunque no lo este lo vas a ser

- ¿Por que? –Sango no noto como Miroku intentaba con más fuerzas mantener la sonrisa que fingía

- Solo haslo, por mi

- Se lo prometo

Miroku cerro los ojos y dejo que la vida saliera de su cuerpo y dejando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios antes de morir

Fin del Flash Back

Sango solo quería morir al igual que Inu Yasha pero ambos prometieron ser felices, se lo prometieron a los seres que amaban y que hasta ahora lo hacen, ella se acerco a Inu Yasha e intento buscar su mirada pero el la esquivaba con facilidad, ella apoyó su rostro en sus manos y dejo que las lagrimas salieran pero decidió dejar de llorar, miro a Inu Yasha, el cual no paraba de maldecirse a si mismo, ella no lo podía ver así, tan triste, con tanta pena

_Dime que te pasa_

_Compárteme tu dolor_

_No ves como esto me mata_

_Verte a los ojos con temor_

_Apaciguar ese llanto_

_Y darte mi corazón_

_Los deseos no me bastan_

_Pero no solo somos los dos_

_Una barrera aparece_

_Y tus labios tiemblan si parar_

_Evitas mi mirada_

_Y el abismó no se va_

_Con ternura me acerco_

_Tus temores son los míos_

_Juntos siempre hemos estado_

_Pero ahora nos usamos_

_Darte todo lo que necesitas_

_Con paciencia en mis caricias_

_No quiero que sufras por ella._

_Esto nos duele ambos_

_Sin barreras_

_Posas tu mirada en la mía_

_Y una ves más te veo llorar_

_Déjame consolarte con dulzura_

_Con las caricias que te da _

_Una amiga_

_Ella fue tuya, lo se_

_El fue mío, también_

_Y ahora nos damos cuenta_

_Que ellos no están_

_Más que dolor es rencor_

_Contra la misma vida_

_Que nos quita_

_Los seres que fueron _

_nuestra pasión un día_

_Y tus susurros me desaniman_

_Nunca pense vernos así,_

_Con lagrimas, tus ojos_

_Con compasión, los míos_

_Y solo esos nos queda_

_Continuar esta monotonía_

_Que antes la llamábamos vida_

_Y que ahora es la muerte en el día_

_Y como amiga estaré_

_Dándote fuerzas, lo ves,_

_Tantas veces lo hemos hecho_

_Ser el apoyo del otro _

_Sin espejos_

_Las mentiras no abarcan_

_La cruda realidad_

_La batalla a acabado_

_Y solos estamos los dos_

_Sangre en nuestras manos_

_Tristeza en nuestros rostros_

_Sin encontrar a esos seres_

_Que un día los llamamos _

_Nuestros_

_Pero las promesas se cumplen_

_Y ambos lo haremos,_

_Aunque ellos no estén_

_Sus palabras si lo están_

_Viviremos nuestras vidas_

_Como lo haríamos con ellos_

_Ambos juntos, como apoyo_

_Cuidando uno del otro_

_Y así te calmas_

_Y tus ojos me miran_

_Un suspiro te anima_

_Para vivir la nueva vida_

_Y solo estaremos los dos,_

_Viviendo juntos por siempre_

_Nunca como pareja;_

_Siempre como amigos_

_Los amigos que se apoyan_

_Que dicen la verdad_

_Que no dejan que al otro_

_Lo trague la cruda realidad._

Y así ambos se prometieron vivir o por lo menos hacerlo todo lo que pudieran, un año paso y el dolor seguía, ellos continuaban matando a las fuerzas negativas pero sus vidas se acortaban, sus almas no podían continuar con la pena y el dolor que debían soportar cada día, sus corazones no se recuperaban y al parecer no lo querían hacer, una noche Sango no pudo continuar con ese dolor y antes de que Inu Yasha la detuviera uso su misma espada y con lentitud pero con mucho valor se la clavo en el corazón y en el acto murió...

Inu Yasha no pudo hacer más que sepultar su cuerpo en la aldea de exterminadores, de donde ella había vivido y sobre su tumba, él mismo se quito la vida

Ambos reencarnaron, en otra época, al igual que Kagome y Miroku, los 4 jóvenes se conocieron y con lentitud el amor entre nació Miroku y Sango al igual que entre Inu Yasha y Kagome, en el mismo día que se entregaron su amor, recordaron su vida pasada, la vida en la cual ellos detrajeron a Naraku y se dieron cuenta que su amor fue tan fuerte que volvieron a nacer solo para encontrare con sus verdaderos amores y por fin continuar con sus vidas que habían dejado inconclusas y hacer que ese amor creciera

FIN

N/A: ;; estuvo muy triste para mi gusto pero es que el poema me nació escribirlo en medio de una clase (Filosofía) y no pare de pensar en esta historia hasta que la escribí. ¿les gusto? ¿la odiaron? Díganme y déjenme sus comentarios. El poema se llama igual que el titulo del fic "Nuestras nuevas vidas" y lo escribí YO... espero que les guste, este es el primer poema que dedico a Inu Yasha y a Sango

Gracias por todo

Y dejen Reviuws para saber si valió la pena escribir este fic o no

Adiós


End file.
